


Like the Moon and Tides

by Ortalle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Creature Fic, Fluff, M/M, Tentacles, Xeno, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortalle/pseuds/Ortalle
Summary: «Что мы есть, чем мы были», Стив покачал головой. Тентакль обвился вокруг спины и плеча Баки.  Присоски прикрепились к его коже, потянув ее, а тентакль прижал его ближе к широкой груди Стива. «Приливы никогда не встречали  луну и, тем не менее, следуют за ней. Ты – моя луна, Баки. Узнать тебя… Это больше, чем просто случай».





	Like the Moon and Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like the Moon and Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633101) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633101 by cleo4u2,cobaltmoony, xantissa

Хотя в этом заключался его план с момента побега, Баки все еще очень удивился, обнаружив себя дома. Скалы с видом на каньон: слева – Осьминоги, справа – Русалы – все было так, как он помнил с детства. Огромный, пустой океан, который он пересек, был за его спиной, но он больше не пугал Баки, как тогда, когда он плавал близко к скалистым выступам, готовый зацепиться за них руками, если коварное течение попытается унести его прочь. Ни одно течение не способно унести его, больше не способно; не после того, что ходящие-по-земле сотворили с ним.  
То, что они с ним сделали, не позволило ему оттолкнуться от скалы, направляясь в каньоны, и домой. Синие огни его народа теплились в глубине, зовя его, обещая безопасность и теплоту, обещая друзей и семью.  
Обещая вопросы, на которые он не уверен, что хотел бы отвечать.  
Справа были друзья, напомнил он себе, вглядываясь в мерцающие, фиолетовые сферы. Его отец никогда не одобрял, черт, большинство из его племени не одобряло, но Баки никогда не позволял этому неодобрению удержать его от скал. Нейтральная земля, где они могли встречаться, и играть, и притворяться, что их племена не ненавидят друг друга. Но нет. В этом направлении будет еще больше вопросов, больше необходимых объяснений, чем, если он отправится домой. Хуже того, будут надежды, и, также сильно, как Баки хотел увидеть пару голубых глаз и пурпурные тентакли, он не хотел бы, чтобы они увидели его. Шрамы вдоль спины чесались от этой мысли, хвост дергался инстинктивно, и царапал каменную стену, прорезая глубокие борозды в скале, которая легко поддавалась неуязвимому металлическому лезвию на его плавниках. Он ненавидел грубый придаток, броню на нем, но большего всего – цель этого. Его плавники могли разрезать плоть и кость также легко, как водоросли. Он мог использовать плавники, чтобы разрезать скалу и металл, мог использовать их, чтобы убивать проворнее, чем когтями.  
Он ненавидел страстно эту вещь, и необходимость объяснить это? Необходимость рассказать о том, как у него отобрали его хвост и заменили оружием? Слова собрались в его горле, заставляя его поперхнуться, угрожая задушить его прямо здесь, в одиночестве, на стене.  
Нет, он не должен был возвращаться. Он был обесчещен, был чудовищем. Он не только позволил врагам коснуться его хвоста, он позволил им отобрать его. Их хвосты были тем, что делало людей его племени, кем они являлись, а его хвост больше не существовал. Его выживание в суровом испытании было постыдным, доказательством того, что он предпочел жизнь своей чести  
«Ну, привет!»  
Голос в разуме Баки был теплым, глубоким и низким. Приглашающим. Баки мог чувствовать, как приподнялись его брови даже до того, как увидел движение, и повернулся. Первым делом его взгляд привлекли фиолетовые тентакли, такие темные, что они сливались с черным камнем скал. Два из них держали осьминога на стене, а шесть плавали в воде над ним, под каждым тентаклем были белые присоски, похожие на странные, потусторонние тени. Они были доказательством, плотным и мускулистым, силы, таящейся в каждой обманчиво деликатной конечности. Осьминог был взрослым, тентакли явно указывали на его возраст и отличное здоровье. Когда Баки поднял глаза на плоский живот и хорошо развитые мускулы, он не мог не восхититься физической формой осьминога. Плечи незнакомца были широкими, а руки - украшены сложным узором на левой стороне от плеча до запястья. Однажды ему рассказывали, что значили эти отметки, но это было знанием из другой жизни.  
Ухмылка тронула его губы, потому что ему вспомнилось, чем являлось это место; он забыл об этом. Это было местом, куда приходил молодняк, чтобы спариться, и незнакомец, очевидно, привык искать партеров на этой скале. Баки был здесь не за этим, но осьминог никак не мог об этом знать.  
Длинный хвост золотых волос отвлек Баки на секунду, заставляя его чувствовать знакомый приступ ностальгии, до того, как он посмотрел на лицо незнакомца. Очевидно, осьминог был адски красив с высокими скулами, сильной челюстью и чистейшими голубыми глазами, который Баки доводилось видеть за долгое время.  
Он был, откровенно говоря, ошеломлен.  
«Я не видел тебя раньше», сказал осьминог, медленно приближаясь с уверенной улыбкой, «Я уверен, что запомнил бы кого-то подобного тебе.»  
Баки пришлось подавить смешок, вызванный нереальностью того, что это и есть его первый разговор дома.  
«Последний раз, когда я был здесь, я нарушил комендантский час», выпалил Баки. Было так хорошо снова поговорить с кем-то при помощи разума. Ходящие-по-земле издавали звуки в воздух, заставили и его научиться, но он скучал по ментальным разговором. Скучал по дому, даже если ему больше не было здесь места.  
«Должно быть, это было давно», заметил осьминог, низко мурлыкая, его глаза скользили по Баки вверх и вниз. Баки напрягся, ожидая вопроса, взгляд задержался на его хвосте. Но вопроса не последовало.  
«Что привело тебя обратно»  
«Призраки», ответил Баки.  
К удивлению Баки, уверенная улыбка спала, беспокойство блеснуло в знакомых синих глазах. Осьминог подплыл поближе, протягивая руку, а не тентакль, как делали осьминоги между собой. Русалий обычай, который заставил горло Баки сжаться, когда он вспомнил, как учил маленького, светловолосого осьминога пожимать ему руку.  
«Ты хочешь о них поговорить?»  
Вопреки своей воле Баки обнаружил свою руку наполовину протянутой к осьминогу.  
«Ты здесь не за тем, чтобы вести разговоры», сказал Баки с укором, настороженный этой странной добротой.  
«Нет», согласился осьминог, «но похоже на то, что тебе больше нужен друг, чем мне нужно…ну. Кроме того», усмешка осьминога была внезапной, блестящей и красивой, «здесь только ты. Так что, если хочешь поговорить, я бы с удовольствием поговорил с тобой вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой.»  
«Я тоже не хочу домой», признал Баки.  
«Тогда договорились», объявил осьминог, оседая на передней части скалы. Я Стив. «Как тебя зовут?»  
Баки вытаращил глаза. Могло ли быть среди осьминогов больше одного Стива со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами? Его Стив был такой маленький, в любом случае, даже близко не такого размера, как этот золотой и пурпурный Адонис. Тощий – вот идеальное слово, чтобы описать его, не… не этот мускулистый шкаф.  
Но что если это Стив…  
«Хорошо», сказал Стив медленно. «Никаких имен. Это не страшно. Я могу называть тебя… Серебро, идет?»  
«Ты ужасный льстец», сказал Баки, удивленный и очарованный, вопреки своей воле. «Много опыта в убалтывании русалов?»  
Стив выглядел застенчиво.  
«Может совсем немного. Я обычно приходил сюда постоянно, когда был маленьким, до того, как ваш принц исчез». Баки взволнованно взмахнул хвостом и выбил кусок скалы, когда задел ее. Стив говорил о нем. «Я не переставал приходить и после этого». Осьминог продолжил, как если бы Баки совсем не отреагировал, «находил все новые причины, чтобы оставаться снова и снова».  
Мысль о том, как хвосты взбивают воду над Стивом, а эти блестящие тентакли оказываются на коже и внутри тела русала, заставила ревность навалиться на грудь Баки как ощутимая физическая тяжесть. Чем дольше он оставался со Стивом, тем больше думал о том, что тот мог быть его, но теперь Баки не мог спариться, ни с этим Стивом, ни с его собственным, только не теперь. Больше никогда. Ходящие-по-земле отняли это у него.  
«Судя по тому, как ты выглядишь», сказал Баки, наполовину сердито, наполовину кокетливо, «готов поспорить, что причин приходить сюда у тебя было в изобилии».  
«У меня никогда не было такой причины, как сегодня, Серебро», сказал Стив и снова протянул руку.  
Баки мог ощутить, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке. Черт, осьминог был льстецом. Он заставлял Баки хотеть того, чего у него не могло быть – этих рук, этих тентаклей на его коже, прикасающихся к его телу так, как будто оно было все еще целым.  
«Я не причиню тебе боль», пообещал Стив, и Баки понял, что он смотрит на руку осьминога, Бог знает, как долго. И все же, слова заставили его рассмеяться. Стив? Причинит ему боль? Никто не сможет причинить ему боль, никто не сможет причинить боль тому, кем он стал.  
«Ты не сможешь причинить мне боль», заспорил Баки, игнорируя горечь в его собственном голосе.  
Тентакли Стива придвинули его ближе, руку все еще вытянута, но Баки мог увидеть насмешливое выражение в его ярких глазах.  
«Это то, чего ты хочешь?2 спросил Стив мягко и почти с желанием в голосе. «Принять вызов?»  
Тентакли поднялись вокруг них, гораздо более длинные, чем Баки мог представить. Сердце застряло в горле, забившись от одной мысли об этом. Об этом Стиве, следующем ритуалу русаличего ухаживания, о его борьбе за право спариться с Баки. О том, чтобы Стив сразился с Баки за это право, удерживая его хвост, открывая его и доказывая, что он достоин – сильный и быстрый – претендовать на тело Баки. Это была традиция, та самая, о которой Стив должен был узнать в одну из ночей, проведенных здесь. И эти мысли пробежали по его изуродованному телу, не смотря на то, что Баки сам не мог бы сказать, что чувствовал: ужас или возбуждение.  
Нет, это было возбуждение. Он жаждал, чтобы Стив бросил ему вызов еще до того, как узнал, что это на самом деле значит, но все это уже не важно теперь. Не важно, Стив ли это, или то, что он дома. Ему не было места ни на этой скале, ни среди его народа Взмахнув механическим хвостом единственный раз, Баки повернулся, чтобы уплыть, его мощный придаток придавал ему скорость.  
«Баки!»  
То, что Стив назвал его по имени, почти заставило Баки остановиться, но он подавил тоску и замахал хвостом против течения. Безо всякого предупреждения его рывком остановили. Повернувшись, он посмотрел вниз и увидел тентакль, который обвился вокруг основания хвостового плавника, фактически удерживая его на месте. Баки дернулся, извиваясь, чтобы освободиться, но ничего не вышло. Тентакль, обвившийся вокруг него, только сжался сильнее, казалось, совсем не впечатленный отпором русала. Затем тентакль начал тянуть его назад, скручиваясь, как будто Баки был рыбой на удочке ходящих-по-земле.  
Баки зарычал, подбираясь и поворачиваясь лицом к Стиву, вытягивая свои когти, способные раздирать плоть. Никто не смеет так его тащить! Если Стив думает, что может заставить Баки сделать что-либо, то Баки сдерет плоть с его костей, и ему не нужен хвост для этого. Он замер, увидев выражение лица Стива. Это не был взгляд существа, пытающегося завоевать добычу или спариться. Стив не был ни сердитым, ни упрямым, ни жестоким. Он выглядел разбитым. На его лице было столько боли и мучения, что Баки почувствовал, как разбивается его собственное сердце.  
Дух борьбы оставил Баки так же быстро, как и поднялся в нем. Стив не принуждал его, не пытался доминировать.  
Стив был в ужасе.  
Что-то жестокое и тяжелое, похожее на разочарование, наполнило грудь русала. Он мог причинить Стиву боль, если бы тот попытался силой принудить Баки, но часть его хотела, чтобы Стив попытался доказать, что достоин его.  
«Стив», сказал Баки, ошеломленный тоской на лице его старого друга.  
Тентакль продолжал притягивать Баки к груди Стива, пока осьминог не смог обвить одну руку вокруг спины Баки, а другую положить на основание хвоста, и прижать к себе Баки. Не то чтобы потом Стив отпустил. Нет, тентакль в несколько колец обвился вокруг основания хвостового плавника Баки, надежно его обездвиживая.  
«Не уходи», прошептал Стив в его разуме. «Пожалуйста, не бросай меня снова».  
Баки закрыл глаза. У него не было выбора.  
«Я больше не принадлежу этому месту, Стив», сказал Баки слабо, ненавидя себя за то, как сильно он хотел остаться просто потому, что Стив его попросил об этом. Это ощущалось … слабостью.  
«Из-за этого?» Рука Стива прошлась по его хвосту, но Баки ощущал прикосновения не более чем смещением бронированного покрытия. Он все еще вздрагивал. «Баки, я не знаю, кто это сделал с тобой, но ты не обязан мне говорить. Ты не обязан говорить никому. Мы скучали по тебе – Я скучал».  
Баки помотал головой, отрицая… сам не зная, что именно. Боль в голосе Стива? Очевидную тоску? Свою собственную боль? Что-то, что угодно. Он не был тем, кем был когда-то, он только разочарует их.  
«Годы прошли», сказал Баки, его пальцы впились в кожу Стива.  
«Я знаю», сказал Стив, два слова – как мольба. «Боже, Баки, я знаю».  
«Ты больше не знаешь меня. Ты не можешь по мне скучать».  
Уму непостижимо, что Стив скучал по Баки, что хотел его после всех этих лет, после всего времени, что они провели порознь. Стив, по всей видимости, вырос и нашел общий язык с популяцией русалов, но Баки потерял то, что делало его одним из них, и больше не принадлежал ни к одной группе из-за того, что ходящие-по-земле сотворили с ним. Это было слишком, Баки не мог обдумать эту мысль, не мог поверить.  
«Что мы есть, чем мы были», Стив покачал головой. Тентакль обвился вокруг спины и плеча Баки. Присоски прикрепились к его коже, потянув ее, а тентакль прижал его ближе к широкой груди Стива. «Приливы никогда не встречали луну и, тем не менее, следуют за ней. Ты – моя луна, Баки. Узнать тебя… Это больше, чем просто случай. Скажи мне, что я неправ – скажи, что не скучал по мне».  
Баки ежеминутно мотал головой, он не мог… не мог рассказать Стиву о ночах, когда только память о его друге поддерживала в нем жизнь после варварской операции на позвоночнике, из-за которой его терзала жгучая боль в спине. Мысль о том, что кто-то все еще может ждать его, помогла пережить это и остаться в здравом уме.  
«Пожалуйста, Баки, я что угодно сделаю. Просто… останься…»  
Баки сглотнул. Раньше у него не было выбора. А теперь был. Он мог ощутить дрожь, которая пробегала по пальцам Стива. Если бы он попросил, осьминог, его старый друг, отпустил бы. Даже если бы это разбило его сердце, он бы отпустил.  
Убедившись, что его когти убраны, Баки медленно положил руку на резкую линию челюсти Стива и наклонил голову к нему, соприкасаясь лбами.  
«Заставь меня остаться», тихо сказал Баки, осторожно сгибая пальцы и выпуская когти, провел ими по груди Стива. «Покажи мне, что достоин», бросил вызов Баки. Широкая грудь Стива содрогнулась под его рукой.  
«Баки», прошептал его голос до того, как Стив наклонил голову, и их губы встретились. Этого Баки не ожидал, вызов должен был обернуться силой и насилием, попыткой доказать право доминировать, право брать. Но вместо этого было мягкое прикосновение губ Стива к его губам, нежный напор, который заставил Баки забыть, что он должен сражаться. Его собственные глаза были открыты, но Стив закрыл свои, страх исчез из линий его бровей и носа. Стив выглядел таким беззащитным, таким нежным, а не наглым воином-осьминогом, который набросился на него на скалах.  
«Стив», Баки прошептал, ничего не понимая, и тут же ощутил, как конечности вокруг него немедленно сжались. Вопреки тому, что Стив все еще был нежен, его губы прижались сильнее, вынуждая рот Баки открыться. Баки почувствовал, что тает, когда дразнящий язык прошелся по линии рта, затем снова и снова, пока Баки не открыл рот навстречу, а язык не Стива проник внутрь. Затем он застонал, против своей воли, и Стив, углубил проникновение своего языка, заявляя права безо всякого сопротивление со стороны Баки на то, за что русал должен был бы бороться.  
«Это не будет для тебя легко», Баки попытался оттолкнуть Стива.  
Наконец, голубые глаза открылись, губы прикоснулись успокаивающе перед тем, как Стив внезапно укусил Баки. Глаза Стива были яркими от удовольствия и принятого вызова, и Баки почувствовал, как сжалась его грудь, а в животе потеплело от возбуждения.  
«Я удержу то, что поймал», пообещал Стив.  
Сердце Баки заколотилось о ребра, он оттолкнулся от груди Стива, одновременно пытаясь вывернуться и просунуть свой хвост между ними. Сейчас они будут сражаться. Сейчас его поймают, заявят на него права, или он уйдет. Он не вернется снова, на короткий миг Баки побоялся, что Стив не сможет его удержать. И тогда его старый друг доказал, что он гораздо больше, чем просто нежный любовник. Его щупальца проплыли вокруг Баки, крепко обхватывая хвост сильными, нерушимыми кольцами. Понимая, что плавники на хвосте Баки способны сильно поранить, разорвать тентакли и прорезать их до кости, Стив обвил свои конечности вокруг основания плавников, избегая опасности. Параллельные металлические пластины хвоста Баки были спроектированы как непроницаемая броня, способная противостоять любой атаке, но теперь они напряглись, борясь с неподвижной хваткой. Сервоприводы перекалибровывались под давлением, но Стив не отпускал. Бессознательно Баки вынуждал пластины по всему металлу, от талии до хвоста, менять положение, закрываться, делая промежутки между ними меньше, становясь почти сплошной массой металла, таким образом, они реагировали на давление. Острый кончик хвоста дернулся, и Баки замер, испуганный, что неосознанно он может порезать Стива.  
«Это все, что ты можешь»? поддразнил Стив, еще один тентакль навис над запястьем Баки, оттаскивая его когти от своей груди.  
Баки заколебался, удивленный тем, что да, это все сопротивление, которое он хотел оказать. Конечно, они могли сойтись в настоящей, безжалостной схватке, которая бы оставила их обоих разбитыми, но Баки не мог найти внутри себя злость для этого. Он хотел оттолкнуть Стива, поиздеваться над ним, пробороздить его спину когтями, но ему даже и не приходило в голову попытаться добраться до уязвимой шеи Стива или его глаз. Баки не только не хотел победить, но также не хотел причинить Стиву вред.  
Глаза Стива снова смягчились, пара тентаклей потянула руки Баки вверх к шее осьминога. Не место для опасных рук с когтями, особенно во время боя. Баки обхватил Стива за шею, убирая когти, позволяя гладким кончикам пальцев пройтись по теплой коже.  
«Ты силен», сказал Баки тихо.  
«Я смогу удержать тебя», пообещал Стив, «даже такого, какой ты есть. Я тоже изменился».  
Баки придвинулся, прижимаясь губами к Стиву в голодном поцелуе. В одно мгновение все изменилось, и он знал, что эту неуверенность в глазах Стива вызывает он сам. Он потребовал от Стива бросить вызов, потом перестал сражаться, сдаваясь притяжению между ними. Если Стив хотел объяснения, он не смог бы его дать, за исключением предположения, что осьминог был неправ. Баки не был луной, ей был Стив. А Баки был приливами.  
Стив уступил поцелую Баки, не понимая, но, принимая, что именно это нужно Баки. Он прикасался к Баки везде, куда мог дотянуться руками, осторожно, но твердо ласкал его бока, спину, проводил руками вдоль позвоночника, не задерживаясь на ужасных шрамах. Тентакль вдоль его спины присасывался и отсоединялся, дразня и делая чувствительным, заставляя Баки дрожать. Он ритмично выпускал и прятал когти. Отстраненно Баки думал, что выпущенными когтями задевает кожу Стива. Было так хорошо, когда к нему прикасались так, но унизительно чувствовать столько нежности. Баки нахмурился и подтянул себя ближе к Стиву, проводя ладонями вверх по этой мощной груди, все еще ошеломленный тем, что устрица мальчика выросла в нечто такое большое, как этот осьминожий воин.  
Тентакли сновали вокруг передней части туловища Баки, дразня металлические пластины, ища расщелину в его мешочек. Баки прикусил губу, зарываясь лицом между плечом и шеей Стива, и стал ждать. Стив ничего не мог там найти, несмотря на то, что его конечности, выглядящие плотными и сильными, обладали чрезвычайно чувствительными и податливыми кончиками, способными проникнуть сквозь каждый маленький паз в металле. Баки задрожал от ощущений, вопреки тому, что ждал, когда, как и он сам, Стив обнаружит, что мешочек исчез или его никогда не было.  
«Ты такой тесный», пробормотал Стив, пройдясь губами по уху Баки, и тот вздрогнул, плотно закрыв глаза. Как только Стив обнаружит, Баки знал, что он не захочет больше удерживать свою добычу, так что Баки сжал губы в узкую линию, из-за всех сил держась за плечи осьминога, ожидая момента, когда Стив скажет, что ничего не может найти. Момента, когда Стив сдастся и попросит Баки открыться ему; попросит Баки сделать невозможное.  
Баки был в одном шаге от того, чтобы умолять Стива остановиться, когда в нем что-то вспыхнуло. Баки выгнул спину, пронзенный удовольствием, интимностью момента и осознанием того, что он мог испытывать эти чувства. Он ощутил кончик тентакля, протиснувшийся в его мешочек – мешочек, который Баки не смог найти своими руками, - и потирающийся о член Баки.  
«Стив», воскликнул Баки, вспышки удовольствия струились вниз по его спине, более интенсивные, чем он испытывал когда-либо от своей руки. Плавник на задней части хвоста резко вытянулся, а затем снова стал плоским. Его руки вцепились в плечи Стива, но сейчас он мог ощущать, как его расщелина продолжала медленно расширяться от удовольствия. Тентакль втиснулся еще на несколько миллиметров, пока не обхватил член Баки, и не начал вытягивать его из мешочка в холодные океанские воды.  
«О, сладенький», замурчал Стив, и жаркое смущение растеклось по телу Баки, когда он вспомнил, как его друг рассказывал ему, почему осьминоги так мало полагались на свои руки. Да и зачем, если их тентакли были гораздо сильнее, гибче, способны раздирать и пробовать на вкус также хорошо, как и испытывать ощущения, но в то же время они были невероятно нежными. «Ты так сладко для меня открылся».  
Баки посмотрел в глаза Стива, поддернутые той же тенью, что и небо над водой, и содрогнулся, когда удовольствие прошило его сильнее, чем боль, которую он испытал в плену. Прижав кончики когтей к спине Стива, он провел ими вниз. Он не разрезал кожу, но дал ясно понять, что может это сделать. Что хотел бы. В ответ Стив сжал тентакли, удерживающие хвост, заставляя Баки подавиться вдохом и дернуться в инстинктивном желании выдернуть хвост из их хватки. У него не получилось, кольца продолжали сжиматься, и это еще больше его возбуждало; от этих движений расщелина в его мешочек приоткрылась еще сильнее.  
«Я могу справиться со всем, что ты обрушишь на меня, Бак». Голос Стива в его голове был ясный и темный, невыносимо уверенный. Все что угодно.  
«Я могу причинить тебе боль», предупредил Баки. «Порезать тебя, заставить истекать кровью».  
«Это не боль», сказал Стив, «когда мне ее причиняешь ты».  
«Черт», выругался Баки, отбрасывая свое тело от скалы, подальше от Стива, и вскрикнул, когда его усилия были встречены как будто бы железными цепями. Все чего он добился своей борьбой - это, то, что его член – теперь свободный от мешочка, розовый, чувствительный и набухший - терся о плотную массу тентаклей Стива. Сильные конечности были покрыты гладкой, толстой кожей, которая перекатывалась на бесконечных мышцах осьминога. Маленькие, нежные присоски вытянулись, чтобы прикоснуться к члену Баки, проходясь вдоль него небольшими, нежными, иногда щекотными поцелуями. Результатом этого были ощущение трения, удовольствие и странное покалывание, которые ощущались слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Баки выгнулся, толкнув свой член еще ближе к массе переплетенных конечностей, его глаза закрылись, он как будто бы воспламенился от ощущений, когда Стив коснулся всей длины его, от корня до кончика.  
Даже при наличии возможности, Баки не мог сделать больше, чем смириться с удовольствием, которое ему давали. Он прижался щекой к груди Стива, слушая биение его сердца, а толстые тентакли сильнее обвились вокруг его хвоста. Их было много, и они были сильными, обездвиживали его, как если бы он был маленьким, хрупким существом вместо усовершенствованной машины для убийств. Баки задрожал, когда ощутил, как присоски прилипли к пластинам доспехов на его хвосте; это было чувство, которого он не испытывал раньше. Они застревали, затем поднимались, прикреплялись и отделялись медленно, снова и снова; ища, исследуя с любопытством пространство между каждой соединительной пластиной.  
Баки, совсем ошеломленный, наклонил голову, прижался губами к маленькому розовому соску на торсе осьминога. Стон Стив заставил его руки взвиться, когти рефлекторно вытянулись и пронзили кожу осьминога, когда Баки посасывал его сосок, дрожь сотрясала его тело. Он боролся с желанием укусить и извивался от желания усилить трение, усилить любознательные прикосновения, еще ... «Стив».  
Было чувство, что еще больше тентаклей закручивалось вокруг него, нависало над ним так сильно, имитируя сцепку. Баки ощущал, что вздрагивает вдвое сильнее, чем раньше. Присоски исследовали каждый дюйм его механического дополнения, от талии до основания хвоста, пробуя, прикасаясь… Черт, Баки знал, что они могли разорвать его, но его это не волновало, лишь бы они не останавливались.  
Все тело Баки содрогнулось, когда присоски прикрепились к особенным пластинам и потянули их в разные стороны. Сначала Баки не мог понять, что делает Стив. Его хвост был металлическим, а не из плоти. Больше он не мог отдаться, он был уверен в этом точно так же, как и в том, что у него не было больше мешочка. Он выпустил сосок Стива, чтобы попросить остановиться – только за тем, чтобы выпустить пузыри воздуха, когда почувствовал, что пластины сдвинулись. Баки вонзил свои пальцы в плечи своего завоевателя, своей луны, который отодвигал металлические части его доспеха так медленно и постепенно, что ему совсем не было больно. Необъяснимая дрожь напряжения ворвалась в его полукибернетическое тело, но Стив не остановился. Не стал колебаться ни минуты.  
«Чт..о?» Баки заставил себя сформулировать вопрос  
«Я знал, что ты можешь открыться», пробормотал Стив в его разуме, прижимая губы к уху Баки и оглаживая ушную раковину мягкой лаской.  
Сила, примененная к его телу, не изменилась, тентакли тянули, пластины поддавались и разделялись с уменьшающимся сопротивлением. Баки выгнул спину, когда почувствовал первое осторожное прикосновение внутри него. Он впился пальцами Стиву в грудь еще сильнее, его хвост трясся от ощущения чего-то скользкого и гладкого, вталкивающегося в его обнаженный, чувствительный вход. Вход, который, как и мешочек, Баки думал, исчез вместе с хвостом. Он не знал, почему он все еще было на месте, почему ходящие-по-земле оставили ему и вход, и мешочек, но ему было все равно. Все было на месте, и был Стив … Стив был…  
«Я тебя держу», прошептал голос Стива в его разуме.  
«Я могу принять. Принять тебя всего. Стив!»Голос Баки вырвался из его разума и сердца вместе с пеной, когда Баки кричал и боролся, вонзая когти глубже в Стива, и все же он не мог остановиться, потому что Стив не останавливался. Тентакли держали крепко, держали его хвост и держали его открытым, заставляя тело Баки поддаваться. Сердцебиение Баки сошло с ума, билось в два, в три раза сильнее, когда он скулил в разуме Стива. Он не боялся того, что все еще может спариться, что у него есть эта возможность, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кто-то оказался достаточно силен, или знал, как это сделать с ним. И тогда Баки ахнул опять, потому что кончик тентакля отступил, и что-то более твердое и толстое вталкивалось в открытый вход. Он знал, что это, хотя только осьминог мог бы отличить тентакль от других конечностей без длительной проверки. Стив принял его за идиота, когда он случайно схватился за это однажды, когда они еще были детьми, задолго до того, как он начал думать о вызове, о том, чтобы быть завоеванным осьминогом, врагом его народа. До того, как серебряные иглы и ножи разорвали его на части, отобрали гордость, и сделали его в большей степени машиной, чем русалом. Тогда он узнал об осьминожьей анатомии. Стив засмеялся над ним, когда Баки сказал, что не видит различий между обычными тентаклями и тем, что длиннее, толще и пурпурнее, чем остальные; но сейчас он ощущал разницу, поскольку чувствовал, что луковицеобразная, более теплая головка специализированного тентакля проталкивается в наиболее уязвимую часть него. Чувствовал, как она погружается достаточно глубоко, чтобы достичь реальных, живых частей, и раздвигает его плоть, скользнув по обилию смазки и воды. Руки Баки схватились за Стива, цепляясь за него, пока он не смог обнять его руками, когтистые пальцы впились в его плечи; Баки был удовлетворен и все же удивлен, когда Стив притянул его ближе. Эти руки только сжали его крепче, пока головка члена Стива входила все глубже и глубже. Вторжение растягивало Баки, наполняя его так, как он не мог и представить, и он заскулил опять; тентакли обвились вокруг него, сжимая почти болезненно, пока он сопротивлялся им почти инстинктивно, но они держали, доставляя еще больше удовольствия.  
Тентакль Стива отступил, оставляя Баки с чувством пустоты, после он вошел снова, толстая головка растянула его еще больше. Баки затрясся, громко застонав, царапая Стиву спину, переполненный ощущением от проникновения. Было так много, так хорошо, что Баки испытал только отстраненное чувство опасения, когда другой тентакль скользнул вдоль основания хвоста ему на задницу. Даже тогда, это только заставило Баки больше ощутить устойчивые, глубокие толчки, которые быстро забрали всю его силу, вырвали дух борьбы прямо из него, поэтому все, что он мог сделать, это держаться за Стива и чувствовать.  
Тентакль, обхватывающий его спину, отодвинулся, присоски отделились с жалящим хлопком. Кожа между лопатками болела, но легкая боль только усиливала удовольствие. Тентакль, тот, который осьминоги использовали для спаривания, входил и выходил, погружаясь все глубже, его стальная хватка теперь держала бронированные пластины Баки открытыми самостоятельно. Хотя это казалось невозможным, Стив не останавливался, даже не собирался, и он толкался в Баки еще сильнее, взвывая разум Баки удовольствием. Смазка обильно сочилась на Стива из кончика члена Баки, пачкая неровные присоски, которые об него терлись; ощущения становились все более волнующими. Это никак не помешало присоскам прикрепляться и отделяться от его члена; маленькие, кусающие поцелуи разжигали огонь, который угрожал поглотить его, несмотря на то, что они плавали в воде.  
«Баки», голос Стива ломался, «о, Боже, я должен…»  
И Баки ощутил это. Тентакль внутри него свернулся, растягивая его так широко, что у Баки закатились глаза. Тентакль разбух еще больше, заставляя Баки закричать громко и остро, потому что он ощутил, как Стив кончает внутри него, наполняя вязкой жидкостью и пульсируя. Стив цеплялся за него, его многочисленные конечности обвились вокруг хвоста Баки, металлические пластины скрипели и стонали, протестуя, когда осьминог притягивал тело Баки к себе, основания тентаклей напряглись и терлись около его собственного напряженного члена.  
Было слишком много.  
Слишком много удовольствия и силы. Стив держал его с такой яростью, что это разрушало напряжение в Баки. Все сжалось - на тентакле внутри него, на тентаклях, которые дразнили его дырку, держа его открытым и доступным - его собственный член взорвался, пачкая Стиву все тентакли.  
Баки подумал, что это конец, но он жестоко ошибался. Он услышал волнение в голосе Стива, когда тот звал его по имени, кольца сжимались еще сильнее на теле Баки. Он обмяк в этой хватке, голова слишком кружилась от удовольствия, невозможно даже было подумать о сопротивлении. Стив обхватил его лицо ладонями и приподнял его голову, чтобы поцеловать Баки снова. Это не был нежный поцелуй, которого почти ожидал Баки. Поцелуй был голодный и ожесточенный. Стив всунул язык так глубоко в рот Баки, как смог, имитируя движения внутри русала, которые совершал всего мгновениями ранее. Вскрикнув в сознании Стива, Баки открылся под осьминогом, когда ощутил, что излившийся, обмякший тентакль начал отступать.  
Только Стив втолкнул второй тентакль до того, как вытащил первый, конечность легко скользнула в Баки по сперме, которой он был наполнен. Он схватился за Стива, разум пронзила белая вспышка, вызванная жжением и чувством растянутости от повторного вторжения в его раскрытую и растянутую дырку, Баки содрогнулся. Ему было хорошо, так хорошо, и Стив терял видимость контроля. Смущенный, тонущий в ощущениях и удовольствии, все, что мог сделать Баки – это беспомощно посасывать язык Стива, когда он ощутил, что Стив втолкнул в него еще один тентакль.  
«Еще один..?» слабо подумал Баки, но Стив не ответил, только втолкнул набухшую конечность еще глубже. Она была твердая, и толстая, и длинная, не щадила его тело, когда вталкивалась и подавалась назад, глубоко и быстро. Еще один тентакль погладил его вход, дразня уязвимую дырку открыться еще сильнее. Несмотря на то, что Стив держал двумя тентаклями пластины на его хвосте открытыми, у него не было проблем с тем, чтобы своими умелыми придатками обращаться с Баки так, как будто он был рожден для этого - для удовольствия Стива.  
Второй тентакль взорвался от удовольствия внутри него безо всякого предупреждения, Стив вскрикнул в их поцелуй и укусил Баки за губу. Его когти оцарапали бока Баки, порезав его, но Баки это не заботило. Было тяжело думать о чем-то, кроме горячей спермы, которая наполняла его через край, вытекая из пульсирующего тентакля внутри, помечая воду вокруг них запахом их спаривания.  
Когда он почувствовал, что другой набухший тентакль заменил тот, что излился внутри него, скользнув мимо его чрезмерно чувствительного опухшего входа, Баки ощутил, как его член дернулся. К его удивлению, удовольствие сворачивалось спиралью в его животе, и он задрожал, дернувшись в объятиях Стива, когда второй, более слабый оргазм, прошил его тело. Несмотря на то, что этот оргазм не был так силен как предыдущий, Баки обнаружил, что кричит в поцелуй, его защита рухнула, оставляя Баки уязвимым перед ощущениями, которые Стив вырывал из его беспомощного тела.  
Оргазм, казалось, вознес Стива к еще большим высотам, он вставил еще один тентакль в Баки наряду с прошлым незваным гостем. Этот тентакль был меньше, но такой же толстый и твердый, как и другие. Разнообразные тентакли скручивались друг вокруг друга, невозмутимо входя глубже в него, и тело Баки просто открылось для них, сперма Стива, пролитая им ранее, сделала это вторжение до смешного легким. Баки закричал опять, он даже не знал, насколько громко. Он потерялся в ощущениях, прошивших его, неуверенный, больно ли ему или он никогда не чувствовал ничего лучше в своей жизни. А Стив продолжал вталкивать обе конечности так глубоко, как мог, растягивая Баки, делая своим, раскалывая его на части - или, может быть, снова собирая воедино. В голове Баки больше не осталось мыслей, совсем никаких. Баки мог только цепляться за Стива и стойко терпеть. Может это были минуты, а может и часы, но, наконец, два свившихся тентакля также наполнили Баки спермой, опаляя его жаром. Он чувствовал, как его наполняет бесконечное количество спермы почти до взрыва, и, о, Боже, они не останавливались. Как Стив, не останавливаясь, трахал его рот своим языком, точно так же, как трахал его тело.  
«Я должен», Стив в его разуме задыхался от удовольствия.  
Баки понял, что Стив все еще не закончил.  
Глаза Баки закатились от ощущения переплетенных тентаклей внутри него, Баки беспомощно корчился, не уверенный, что выдержит больше. Он был уже так наполнен, так чувствителен, тело застряло между болью и удовольствием, но Стив все еще не закончил. Тем не менее, Стив держал его крепко, многочисленные тентакли обвились вокруг тела Баки осторожно и нежно, но так, что сопротивляться им было невозможно, и Баки сдался в этот момент, отдавая все, что угодно, что хотел от него Стив. Стив поймал его. Он схватил его и держал как самое ценное в этом мире.  
«Ты можешь», прошептал Баки, «ты поймал меня».  
Стив издал звук, немного задушенный, и принялся снова целовать Баки, как если бы соскучился по вкусу его губ. Русала потрясло то, как это желание поглотило Стива. Теперь он потерял контроль, хотя раньше полностью контролировал все. Обернув пальцы вокруг Стива, Баки притянул его, желая встретить эту страсть на полпути, дать Стиву все, что ему нужно. Жар собирался у него в животе, даже с учетом того, что его член только слегка дернулся, больше не способный встать; Стив нежно вытащил тентакли. Баки застонал и дернулся, когда они прижались к местечку внутри него, пока Стив их вытаскивал, заставляя Баки видеть звезды и оставляя его растянутое отверстие покалывающим и почти болезненно пустым.  
Баки вонзил пальцы в спину Стива, беспомощный перед тем, что тентакли покинули его тело, хотя знал, что режет кожу когтями, но был не в силах остановиться. Он нуждался в том, чтобы что-то было внутри него опять, наполняя его, и, наконец, он почувствовал теплый, тупой кончик на своем отверстии. Плавник хвоста резко дернулся, он сам дернулся в тисках Стива, но осьминог до сих пор хорошо держал его, тентакли напряглись на его хвосте, успокаивая его, заставляя тепло внутри него расти.  
Стив просунул руку между их телами, обхватывая ей мягкий член Баки. Ощущения были приятными, но очень сильными, так что Баки скулил возле рта Стива, задыхаясь, когда тентакль, до того дразнящий, вошел в него, толстый, скользкий и горячий. Он растянул и без того гиперчувствительный, измученный вход, вырывая из Баки громкие, беспомощные и отчаянные звуки, когда Стив начал медленно трахать его тентаклем, врываясь так глубоко, что Баки каждый раз содрогался, когда Стив входил до конца.  
«О Боже, Стив, я не могу!» умолял он, цепляясь за Стива изо всех сил. «Я не могу», повторил Баки, его разум разлетался на куски, но Баки был не способен высвободится из клубка их тел.  
«Еще один», прошептал Стив, «еще один».  
Баки заскулил, сжимая Стива руками еще крепче, глаза его закатились, а сердце колотилось от удовольствия, которое медленно росло с каждым толчком этого теплого твердого тентакля внутри него, и каждым поглаживанием рукой Стива его мягкого, обнаженного члена. Это продолжалось и продолжалось, его тело было беспомощным в тентаклях Стива, его руках, а губы распухли под губами Стива. Это было поражение, которого ему не приходилось испытывать никогда. Это было осознание того, что он принадлежит Стиву.  
Тело Баки содрогалось между каждым биением его сердца и сжималось на тентакле внутри него. Стив застонал как умирающий. Мягкий член Баки бесцеремонно дернулся в ладони Стива, но в нем не осталось больше спермы, но, в любом случае, член все равно пытался излиться. Разум Баки плыл, он только наполовину осознавал, что происходит вокруг него, внутри него, мысли были не способны поспевать за телом, которое содрогалось в сухом оргазме, вырванном из него. Тентакль продолжал его трахать, и Стив обхватил рукой его член.  
Когда Баки пришел в себя, то понял, что Стив кончил тоже, его тентакль обмяк и выскользнул по обилию смазки внутри него.  
«Баки», хрипло сказал Стив, прижимая его к груди. «Баки», повторял он как мантру. Длинные конечности и сильные мускулы содрогались рядом с Баки, как будто это Стив распадался на куски, собирался обратно и создавался заново. Стив продолжал повторять имя Баки, голос в разуме русала был мягок и нежен, он крепко обнимал самого Баки, нос осьминога прижимался под ухом, Баки медленно обретал способность думать и двигаться, не то чтобы он хотел это делать. Он был счастлив просто быть здесь в объятиях Стива.  
«Почему?.. Я думал, что у тебя только один?» Спросил Баки, чувствуя, как в его горле кипит усталый смешок, который он безжалостно подавил. Он немного повернул голову, прижимая щеку к щеке Стива, и не только потому, что нервничал. Не только поэтому. Тентакли, все еще держащие его открытым, медленно поставили пластины на его хвосте на место, затем прошлись по шву, проверяя, закрылся ли он должным образом. Дрожь сотрясла тело Баки от этого ощущения, от основания позвоночника до кончика хвоста. Тентакль спереди сделал то же самое, убирая член Баки, и он не мог подавить мягкий вздох. Стив был просто… Он был таким…  
«В последний раз, когда мы говорили об этом, я пережил половое созревание только один раз», сказал Стив, как будто был смысл в том, чтобы половое созревание наступало более одного раза. Баки решил, что он не будет спрашивать.  
«И что теперь»? Вместо этого заставил себя спросить Баки  
«Теперь я отведу тебя домой», сказал Стив, и все тело Баки похолодело  
«Нет», сказал Баки со всей силой, которую сумел вложить в это слово.  
«Баки», начал Стив, и Баки вонзил когти в спину Стива, заставив его зашипеть.  
«Нет».  
«Баки», Стив зарычал, «я не могу забрать тебя к себе домой пока не отведу повидать твоего отца. Будет война».  
Сузив глаза, Баки попытался замолотить хвостом и не смог. Стив все еще держал его.  
«Я больше не его сын», Баки сказал яростно, я больше не часть моего народа.  
«Хорошо», сказал Стив, но Баки мог видеть несогласие в его ясных глазах, «тогда если кто-нибудь попытается заставить тебя остаться, я клянусь, я помогу тебе уйти, но мы должны пойти к твоему отцу сначала. Люди погибнут. Мы не можем этого допустить».  
« Ты не понимаешь, Стив», сказал Баки почти нежно. Это не значит, что он смирился с тем, что с ним произошло, но он принял то, что не мог изменить. «Они забрали мой хвост. Они отрезали его и заменили на металлическое уродство. Для моего народа, хвост священен, Стив. То, что со мной сделали? Я должен был умереть. Ожидалось, что я умру. Если я покажусь сейчас, то поставлю своего отца в ужасное положение. Ему придется иметь дело не только со стыдом за своего сына, который позволил этому с ним случится, но он так же скорее всего будет вынужден изгнать меня».  
Стив медленно моргнул, а затем нахмурился.  
«Ты действительно думаешь, что я не знаю этого? Как ты думаешь, кого винили за твое исчезновение? Что они предполагали, я мог с тобой сделать? Кого, ты думаешь, они винили за это?» Лицо Стива ожесточилось. «Мы должны отвести тебя домой. Если он изгонит тебя…»  
«Нейтральная земля», прервал Баки, его сердце громко билось. «Место, куда он может придти один, тайно. И ему не придется испытать позор при своем народе».  
Однако Баки чувствовал себя немного обиженным. У них только что была эта умопомрачительная встреча, миг, когда Баки почувствовал связь с другим живым существом, а Стив даже не потратил ни минуты, чтобы насладился этим моментом. Баки не хотел думать сейчас о его народе, его отце, неминуемой вине, груз которой ему придется нести, ужасе в глазах отца, когда он поймет, каким чудовищем стал его сын. Как низко пал.  
Стив бросил взгляд на синие огни впереди. Затем внезапно обхватил Баки каждой конечностью: руками и тентаклями. Они плыли по течению, рядом с утесом  
«Я не хочу тебя отпускать, чтобы идти к нему», сказал Стив почти застенчиво.  
«Ты уже испортил настроение», проворчал Баки, но не пытался уйти от нескольких конечностей, удерживающих его.  
«Не будь таким», прошептал Стив, снова уткнувшись носом в челюсть Баки. «Ты спросил, и я ответил».  
«Я надеялся, что ты захочешь поговорить о нас, а не о том, что я не хочу делать больше всего. Если бы я хотел туда пойти, то пошел бы».  
Стив быстро моргнул, затем фыркнул пузырьками под его подбородком.  
«Я думал, что между нами все очевидно», сказал он нежно  
«Я не знаю. Это же не я спариваюсь с русалами при каждой возможности, так что откуда мне знать?», ответил Баки с долей ревности в голосе.  
На секунду Стив посмотрел на него, затем опять моргнул и потряс головой, его руки и тентакли опять сжались.  
«Ты думаешь, кто-нибудь сравнится с тобой? Думаешь, я бы не хотел каждый раз, чтобы это был ты? Я твой, Баки. Только твой, я клянусь».  
Баки извернулся в хватке Стива, удивленный, что кольца немедленно разжались, и провел пальцами вниз по спине Стива, но, убедившись, что его когти втянуты.  
«Я не… Я не подпускаю никого близко к себе. Больше не подпускаю», тихо сказал Баки. Все это так внезапно и странно, и я не хочу втягивать моего отца».  
«Может… может мне поговорить с ним одному», уступил Стив, нахмурив брови. «Это поможет? И ты не будешь должен его видеть».  
«Ты сделаешь это для меня?» спросил Баки, чувствую себя уязвимым. Он позволил своему хвосту рассечь воду, и Стив отпустил его, несмотря на его собственное признание, что не хотел этого делать.  
«Я сделаю для тебя что угодно», сказал Стив пылко, Я.. глаза Стива расширились и приобрели дикое выражение. «Я отпущу тебя, если это то, чего ты хочешь, но, Боже, я не хочу. Я хочу забрать тебя домой, ко мне домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Хочу, чтобы был моим».  
«Стив», позвал Баки, приблизившись и потянувшись к лицу Стива. «Ты поймал меня. Ты поймал меня и удержал. Думаешь, я бы позволил кому-нибудь другому сделать это?»  
«Не значит, что ты позволишь мне это еще раз. Стив вздрогнул. Или останешься. Пожалуйста? Останешься?»  
«О, Стив», прошептал Баки, «ты единственный, кому бы я позволил так к себе прикасаться».  
«Так ты останешься?» Спросил Стив, его голос был таким отчаянным, что Баки невольно растаял. Но поддразнил Стива  
«Ты же сказал, что между нами все очевидно?»  
«Баки», практически заскулил Стив.  
«Я люблю тебя с тех пор, как мы были детьми, признался Баки с нежной улыбкой. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, я останусь».  
Эмоции так быстро пронеслись на лице Стива, что Баки не смог уловить их все, но все равно засмеялся, видя, что Стив открывает и закрывает рот как рыба, а глаза его так широко открыты, что рискуют выпасть из глазниц.  
Наконец, Стив сорвался, «Я люблю тебя. Боже, как я тебя люблю», и он снова поцеловал Баки, обнимая руками и всеми конечностями. Баки позволил себе подумать, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
